


Musique

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Devotion, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Head Injury, Hobbies, Injury, Jim Being Creepy, Jim plays the piano, M/M, Music, Music Creation, Musicians, Pianist Jim, Piano, Possessive Sebastian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty a plusieurs hobbies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musique

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Muzyka (Musique)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038122) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



Jim avait de nombreuses connaissances, dont son talent de pianiste. Moriarty pouvait jouer pendant des heures interminables ou pour se défouler.  
  
Sa musique propre était parfois difficile à écouter, littéralement. Jim s'était déjà mis à jouer dans un bar et à recevoir un verre dans la tête. Sebastian mettait à terre quiconque recommençait, mais même le front en sang, Moriarty continuait, comme ailleurs.  
  
Il arrivait qu'un gars dans le bar apprécie. Pour Moran, c'était déchirant et magnifique à la fois. Comme le cri de l'âme. Sebastian se promettait de rester dévouer à ce génie à _jamais_.


End file.
